High dietary protein intakes have been associated with urinary calcium loss, a negative calcium balance, and the possibility of bone loss. The potentially beneficial effects of lower protein intakes have not been evaluated. In this protocol, the effects of a low protein intake (.8 g/kg/d) on mineral metabolism will be compared to those of a high protein intake (1.6 g/kg/d).